


Squeezing Paint

by Seawitchkaraoke



Series: Running from the Roses [5]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: August Torquill & Rayseline Torquill Are Roommates, Family, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, promptfill, they do tie dye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seawitchkaraoke/pseuds/Seawitchkaraoke
Summary: August and Raysel try tie dye. Do they make a mess? The daughters of such elegant and beautiful ladies? Never!!Right. About that...
Relationships: August Torquill & Rayseline Torquill
Series: Running from the Roses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943515
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Squeezing Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywardenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/gifts).



> Prompt fill for August & Raysel "the paint is supposed to go where?"

“Okay, now what?” Raysel looked up from the skirt she was carefully twisting and tying in knots at her cousin who was apparently done with that same task on the denim jacket she had picked out

“Now you put the paint on, dumbass”, Raysel grinned and pointed at the bottles full of dye

“okay but the paint is supposed to go where exactly? Like do we put it in a bucket and soak it or?”

“no, I think you just…. Squeeze a bunch of it on the clothes. Like right on them”

August looked dubious, but then shrugged and grabbed a bright pink colour and squeezed it on her jacket. At first nothing happened, then suddenly a bunch of bright pink goo splashed out all at once

August yelped but then laughed and squeezed more until it looked like she’d emptied at least half the hottle. Then she grabbed the blue and repeated the process on another section of the jacket, gleefully swirling together the two colours where they met.

Raysel watched, as her cousin transformed into a 3 year old and scootched a little further away from her, grabbing the black and a bright bloodred. “Please don’t get any of that on my stuff it would ruin the effect”

August flicked a blue goo covered hand at her and laughed when Raysel yelped and jerked her skirt away - none of the colour got anywhere close to her, “yes yes I know you’re going for bloody vampire or whatever. You know I’m the closest thing to an actual vampire you’re ever gonna meet right? You shoukd really cover my aesthetic, if you wanna be accurate”

“what you’re doing can barely be called an aesthetic.”, Raysel wrinkled her nose as August abandoned the dyebottle entirely and pressed the goo into her jacket with her bare hands, “plus the closest thing are actually the Baobhan Sidh and Kennis does NOT dress like you”, she held uo a -not yet dye covered - hand before August could say anything, “and I never said it was a vampire aesthetic so I don’t have to copy her either”

“well as long as you’re having fun”, August flicked some more dye in her direction and went back to getting the rest of herself covered in the stuff. Raysel sighed and opened the black dyebottle, squeezing the paint out

Hey, this was actually really satisfying

She squeezed some more.

August smirked, but didn’t comment as Raysel emptied the entire bottle of black dye on to her skirt


End file.
